


NSFW Alphabet | Evie

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [20]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet





	NSFW Alphabet | Evie

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

She's very attentive. She'll make sure that both you and herself are okay before draping a blanket over your bodies. She'll compliment you on how you both did before cuddling up next to you.

**B=Body Part **(Their favorite body part of their partners)****

She likes your legs and would consider them your best feature right after your face. She doesn't care whether they're shaved or not, she just likes to trail her nails up your legs, watching as goosebumps pop up.

**C=Cum **(Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)****

After she finishes you off, she likes to finish herself off with her fingers and have you lick her fingers clean.

**D=Dirty Secret **(Pretty self explanatory)****

She's working on a special set of lingerie for you guy's anniversary. She's still torn whether to have you or her wear it.

**E= Experience **(How experienced are they?)****

Not at all. Her mother was very forceful that she was to remain "pure" until marriage, claiming that a prince didn't want damaged goods. Of course, you are there to help her learn.

**F= Favorite Position**

****

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

At the beginning, she's playfully teasing you about how needy you're being but as time goes on, she becomes more serious as you both get closer to release.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Very clean shaven. She takes pride in being clean and neat. I like to imagine her with blue pubes when she forget to shave.

**I** **= Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

Very romantic! She's very intimate with you already and even more so during sex. She's constantly leaving kisses and holding your hands, whispering into your ear.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

At first she won't realize what's wrong because she'll start getting more irritable and won't be able to focus on her designs. Then it'll hit her, quite literally. She'll immediately look for a way out and to head back to the dorm room, quickly finishing herself off before heading back to work.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

She thinks body piercings are so hot! Of course she would never force you to get one but she would casually throw the idea out there. Little does she know, you're planning to surprise her for her birthday...

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

It usually starts with you modeling for Evie in her studio but it leads to searing kisses and light touches. It may start there but it always ends in the dorm room.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Definitely seeing you work or talk about something you're passionate about is attractive to her. Also seeing you all dolled up for royal events is nice.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)**

Anything that you're too uncomfortable with or too messy is a huge turn off

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

She doesn't really have a preference, she likes both. She secretly likes that when she's eating you out, her makeup gets messy. It's like a double slap to her mother about finding a prince and always looking proper and pristine.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Slow and sensual definitely. She's all about taking her time to worship and appreciate your body and making sure that you feel like you're perfect.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

No, just no. It won't kill her to wait until you're both free. She doesn't want you to feel like she uses you just to get off

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

She loves researching for ways to spice up your sex life after being sheltered by her mother. If its something that want to do, she'll try.  ****

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

Only one or two rounds that last about 15 to 20 minutes She's easily satisfied.

**T=Toy** ****(Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)** **

When she learned about toys, she was very curious. So after a bit of research, she settled on a pair of nipple clamps to start. They're her absolute favorite to use on both you and herself.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

She's a huge tease. She likes to get you worked up and back off, working you up again as you finally get calmed down. She'll trail her nails up your sides and stomach, giving you chills.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

She's is very loud. Constantly moaning, making the most stereotypical, sexiest noises imaginable. You're worried people might hear but Evie doesn't care.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

She likes to leave marks on you. Scratches from her nails, lipstick prints, hickies, you name it.

**X = X-Ray (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Like I said above, she's clean shaven and feels like silk.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Not very high, pretty average actually. Once every week or two but it last for a couple hours.

**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  

She only falls asleep after she's cuddled up next to you. It helps her relax.


End file.
